


The Game

by Alixtii



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Community: buffyverse1000, Deceit, Drabble Sequence, Female Antagonist, Femme Fatale, Femslash, Het, Los Angeles, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Seduction, Sex as a Weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-14
Updated: 2004-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve seduces the Scoobies, one by one, in a series of four drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

Eve's greatest power? Reminding Faith of Buffy: blonde, petite, way too skinny, so delicate that one wants to cover her with bruises during some really rough sex. That's how Eve got this job, Faith supposes. Well, to fuck with Angel's mind, not Faith's. It's close enough.

But Eve's allure’s too cheap, too obvious, too perfect. Mistake this manipulating, spineless piece of ass for Buffy? Never. She knows Eve’s evil, trying to play Faith to get at Angel. And because she knows, Faith can play Eve.

It comes down to who can play the game. And at this game, Faith's champ.  
 

   
She’s out to play Xander, to use him somehow against Angel. He knows. Doesn’t care. She’s hot; he’s straight and male. Fact is, he’s not ready for a relationship _not_ based on deceit.

After a while, he realizes she’s not evil. Morally ambiguous, maybe, but he has a ton of experience there. She’s more frightened than anything else, a creation of the Senior Partners who serves them mainly because she doesn’t know what else to do. Xander comes to find a vulnerability in Eve which is endearing. He wants to protect her.

He swears he won’t lose her, too.

 

  
   
 

Dawn’s attracted to Eve because they both were created. One moment they weren’t there, and then, all of a sudden, they were. They lack real childhoods; the liaison was mojoed into existence by the Senior Partners the day before matriculating at UC Santa Cruz. Someone else decided it would be better if they existed, and now it’s Dawn and Eve who have to cope every day with the consequences of those decisions.

It’s easier going through the day waking up (naked) next to someone who can share that pain, even if she works for the bad guys. Being good's overrated.

 

   
   
 

Giles’s fascinated by the young woman who acts as Angel’s liaison to the Senior Partners. Such responsibility, entrusted in someone so young. He takes her out for a drink, asks about her family, education, and so on. Finds out she’s an immortal creature mojoed into existence less than five years ago. She has no parents or family, unless you count the Senior Partners. She went to college at UC Santa Cruz, majoring in sociology and minoring in psychology.

After downing a third gin and tonic, Giles realizes he’s going to take this remarkable woman home and make love to her.

**Author's Note:**

> [9+ FanFiction.Net Reviews](http://www.fanfiction.net/r/2192399/) | [LJ/DW comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/1624.html#comments)


End file.
